Hogwarts!
by white maiden
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a Hogwarts where people aren't themselves. Just what is going on? And why are people insisting that she's in love with Ron? Made with Oklahoma! the musical in mind
1. The Beginning

Hermione Granger wrestled with her hair as she bustled out of her room. On her way out of her private Head Girl room. She cursed her mother silently for giving her the frizzy hair that was Hermione's trademark. Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts to the entrance to the Hufflepuff house to wait for Susan Bones. After a few minutes the girl emerged and they began their rounds. Susan chatted amiably beside her, while Hermione tried not to think about N.E.W.T's and focused on the cool Hogwarts halls. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting her sweater as she tried not to shiver.  
  
"So Hermione have you thought about the Yule Ball? I mean who are you taking? I'm going with Terry," Susan announced enthusiastically. Hermione stopped rubbing her hands together and looked at the girl beside her.  
  
Her eyes snapped to attention. Yule Ball, she thought. "Oh I don't know."  
  
"I think you would make a cute couple with Ron Weasley. You two are already such good friends. I think you would be great together," Susan added.  
  
"Merlin, you and half of Hogwarts," Hermione replied, brushing the comment off.  
  
"Oh…do the other half pair you up with Harry?" Susan teased with some amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she hated her fellow females for being so completely obsessed with dating. At least she was used to it growing up with Lavender and Parvati. The rest of the night passed quickly as Susan talked while Hermione feigned attentiveness.  
  
That night, after she had cast a few sound proofing spells to save herself from Ernie MacMillan's snores, Hermione lay in bed thinking about what Susan had said. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. "Ridiculous gossip," she muttered as she tried to sleep, wondering if a redhead would haunt her dreams. 


	2. Beautiful Morning

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed in through the windows. She grumbled as she realized she had left her curtains open. Not a wise move, especially after a long night of patrolling followed by studying. She showered and dressed for class and trudged down to the Great Hall. And to think, for six years, Hermione was a morning person, but with all of her Head Girl duties and patrolling and studying for NEWT's, mornings were one of the most dreaded affairs in her life. She didn't even want to think about the impending war.  
  
Hermione sat quietly in her seat waiting for her friends to arrive. Ron was the first to enter, walking in with a giant grin on his face. He slid into the seat across from her and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"What a beautiful morning! It's going to be a beautiful day," he grinned. Hermione looked horrified.   
  
"Do you have a Quidditch game today?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, why?" he asked, shoveling a slice of toast into his mouth. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the abrupt change in subject.  
  
"Of course I am; I'm the Head Girl. Why?" Hermione asked innocently although she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"No reason," he shrugged, reaching for dishes of food and piling his plate.  
  
"Ron…" Hermione began.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing," he answered trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ronald…" Hermoine's patience was wearing thin.   
  
"You wouldn't want to go with me anyway," he shrugged again.  
  
Hermione groaned. He was being so childish. If he wanted to ask her out, he should just do it. At least then the incessant rumors and gossip about her would stop. Hermione was fed up with him and with the Yule Ball nonsense (which she was in charge of). "I wouldn't go with you anyway," she grumbled. "You're being foolish about it." She was too tired to get into another argument, but quickly realize that what she had said probably would start another one. Her mother had always told her to think before she spoke, but sometimes Hermione's emotions prevented her from being rational (however rare the occasion.).  
  
"You just think I'm ridiculously shallow and thick and I wouldn't know romance if it hit me over the head. Trust me, I would know." Hermione wrinkled her brow. What was going on with him now? Romance? Hermione bit her tongue from commenting on the melodramatics.  
  
"Uh-huh," she replied as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"I'm serious. Aren't I as good as any one of these guys?" Ron asked, motioning around the room. Hermione snorted. What was going on with Ron, she asked herself. She attributed it to a prank courtesy of Fred and George and tried to continue playing along.  
  
"I'm sure you are, if you managed to finish a conversation without talking about Quidditch or something utterly immature and ridiculous," she smirked.  
  
"So Quidditch is childish? What if I took you out on a moonlight ride on my broomstick? A brand new Nimbus 2002 with padded leather seats for riders. It comes with a silk protective case-" Ron started, flailing his arms around excitedly.   
  
"Here you go," she shook her head. She opened her bag and took out a book to occupy herself. This might be a while. She tried to distract herself by reading, but the redhead's enthusiastic rambling caught her attention. She pretended to read while she listened to everything he said with some enjoyment.  
  
"So what would you say if I took you out and we rode on the night, flying over the peaceful little lake, the wind in our hair and nothing but the sound of the crickets around us. And you'd drift over to sleep in my arms, and the world would be perfect, just the two of us," he whispered.   
  
Hermione thought about it. It did sound nice. Very nice actually. Very uncharacteristically Ron. She smiled as she thought about it. It sounded romantic and delightful. Her eyes lowered as she imagined the wind in her frizzy wild mane. She remembered that she was deathly afraid of heights and cringed. "Well, you don't even have a broom like that anyway," she laughed.  
  
"Not yet," Ron smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Yet?" He had piqued her curiosity and now she was completely captivated by the story.  
  
"It's coming…it's waiting for me in Hogsmeade. I'm saving up my money and I'll get it."  
  
"But it's really expensive."  
  
"I got it all figured out. I'm going to buy it and it's going to be wicked."  
  
"I think you've completely gone mental."  
  
"That's my line," Ron smiled as he stood up. "Well I'm going to go meet Harry out on the pitch. It's our first practice in a long time and we haven't hung out in a while. Have fun in Arithmancy."  
  
Hermione grumbled and exited the Great Hall. It was going to be a long day. 


	3. As Far As He Should Go

"Oy, Harry!" Ron bellowed as he greeted his dark-haired friend out on the Quidditch pitch. "Why are we having a practice when half of the team has class?" He smiled as his friend flew down to hear him.  
  
"Because I don't have any lessons or anything with Dumbledore anymore and I am celebrating," Harry cheered as he flew circles around Ron. Ron laughed and looked around.  
  
"Where are Seamus and Dean?"   
  
"I don't know. Listen Ron I need to ask you something," Harry stated, dismounting the broom. He gripped the edge of the broom in his right hand, bracing himself. Ron observed his friend's peculiar behavior but waited for him to continue.  
  
"Sure Harry," he tested, hoping to coerce Harry in divulging more information than just standing there looking scared.  
  
"Now, I know this had been hard for you, but I really do care about Ginny and I want you to know that I would never hurt her," Harry replied truthfully. His eyes widened with hope and compassion. Ron wrinkled his brow.  
  
"You've just started dating!" he shouted. Ron was confused as to where this conversation was going.   
  
"Well yes, but we put things on hold at the beginning of the year, and I didn't know if she'd wait for me to be ready again. I mean, you're my best friend, and if I couldn't be your friend and be her boyfriend, then it didn't make sense. But know I mean-" Harry broke.  
  
"Harry, don't worry. It's fine with me," Ron stated remembering his senses and recalling the identity of the person before him. Harry was the person he trusted the most with Ginny; he was after all his best mate.  
  
"Are you sure? Because last time you tried to burn my eyes out for 'looking at her the wrong way,'" Harry asked cautiously. His eyes were full of the mischief and humor that told Ron of his good  
  
"Well at least I missed," Ron grinned. Harry laughed and feigned shock.   
  
"At least my hair grew back quickly. Unlike you Curly," he kidded. Ron's eyes narrowed and his ears turned red as his temper flared.   
  
"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I'm going to KILL Fred and George," he bellowed.  
  
"What about Fred and George? Hey it's Harry!" Seamus called as he approached the two.  
  
"Seamus. Ron's just going on about those pictures," Harry replied calmly.  
  
"I was three years OLD!" Ron covered his face with his hands in exasperation.  
  
"The ones where he's got ringlets down to his knees?" Seamus asked flatly.  
  
"I was THREE!" the redhead howled, stomping around in anger.  
  
"Yes. What caused it again?" Harry smiled. Seamus grinned wickedly.  
  
"IT WAS FRED AND GEORGE!" Ron cried. He placed his hands on the top of his head and began playing with his hair.  
  
"I believe it was a muggle hair tonic," Dean chimed, as he approached the group. Ron shot him a dirty look, while Seamus tried to cover up his laughter.  
  
"I WAS THREE!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"I always thought the muggles had some unusual taste. The Dursleys are a fine example," said Harry dully, though the glint in his eyes spoke of his obvious amusement.   
  
Dean decided to change the subject, before Ron killed someone. "So where were you Harry?" he asked.  
  
Ron was busy fuming about the pictures.  
  
"Dumbledore had me studying defense with some aurors," Harry replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What kind of aurors? You learn anything good?" Seamus tried not to look too impressed as he said this.  
  
"Of course I did. And I think I've gone about as far as I can go," Harry snickered, as he mock wiped his brow in exhaustion.   
  
"How far?" Dean pried.  
  
"Well, I've learned curses and spells, hexes used in Azkaban's cells."  
  
"I think that's about as far as you should go," Dean agreed. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, flying into the air.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing now Harry?" Ron asked, rejoining the conversation.  
  
Harry was doing complicated flips and dives on his room. "It's a new dive that one of the aurors taught me. Everyone's doing it in the pro-league. Wronski's Feints are now outdated."  
  
The rest mounted their brooms and followed. They mimicked Harry's maneuvers in perfect unison. After continuing for a while, they got tired and flew down to the stands. The four boys dismounted and walked off towards the locker rooms laughing hysterically.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A frizzy haired brunette watched the scene unfold from the Arithmancy class. She gaped as she watched them fly perfectly synchronized, like a dance routine of sorts. She blinked rapidly and looked again, to see the boys flying down to retire to the locker rooms. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Stupid late night studying," she mumbled to herself, as she refocused her attention to Professor Vector and the class work before her. 


	4. A Girl Who Can't Say No

Hermione left her Arithmancy classroom to see a swarm of red and gold sweep past her chanting some obscure rambling. Hermione stepped back and braced herself against the wall, watching the large crowd flow by. She noticed a redhead hanging in the back of the group and pulled the girl away.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" she called. The girl stopped in her tracked and glanced over her shoulder. Hermione was surprised. Sure the hair identified her immediately, but if Hermione hadn't have grown up with her, she would not have recognized Ginny. The girl before her had perfectly applied makeup, with shimmer-eye shadow, and glossy lips. Hermione was aghast as she noticed the short skirt and tight shirt the redhead adorned. Hermione was appalled. She silently prayed that this was a passing phase, as she cautiously approached her friend.   
  
"Oh hello Hermione! Haven't seen you much, what with all those Head Girl duties," she smiled, twirling her hair casually.  
  
"I suppose I could say the same, except you've been occupied with other things," Hermione scolded. Hermione clicked her tongue loudly, while Ginny winked.   
  
"Just a little bit of fun Hermione," she whispered playfully.   
  
"Fun?" Hermione eyed the other girl with scorn written on her face.  
  
"Yes, do you remember Michael Corner?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Yes I do remember the prat," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes and readjusting her bag on her shoulder. It was then she notcied that Ginny failed to carry any books.   
  
"Well, he introduced me to his third cousin twice removed, or second cousin, thrice removed. Well anyway, the boy's name is Daniel Hartwick, and he's a 6th year in Hufflepuff," she smiled sweetly.   
  
Hermione wrinkled her brow. "What happened to Harry?" Hermione was concerned.   
  
"He went off somewhere," Ginny stated offhandedly, inspecting her nails casually.   
  
"He went off to prepare for the war. To protect you and gain Ron's trust again!" Hermione hissed, her eyes darting around wildly. A few passing students looked at her oddly and then hurried off to avoid Hermione's wrath.   
  
"Well, we'll just see when we see," Ginny replied as she ran off towards the common room. Hermione sighed and darted after her.  
  
In the common room, a great silence swept through the room, as Gryffindors gathered around to hear Harry's story.   
  
"There's nothing much to say!" he sighed pushing away. Ron elbowed his way through the crowd to reach his best friend, who was warding off a group of 5th year girls. "Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm not a bloody pop star!" he bellowed, sending a few girls pouting away.  
  
Ron looked around the room and spotted Hermione sneaking in. He leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I've got this wonderful feeling, mate. Everything's going my way," as he tried to get back towards the door to reach Hermione, but could not reach her in time, and watched as she exited the room, pulling Ginny behind her.  
  
The portrait swung closed behind them as Ginny opened her mouth to question Hermione's behavior.  
  
Hermione cut her off as she cried, "Ginny, Harry is one of my best friends! You can't do this to him!"  
  
"Do what?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.  
  
"This!" she shrieked, pointing to Ginny's unusual outfit. "Dating a new guy every minute!" she hissed, flaring her arms around for effect. Ginny sighed and tapped her heel impatiently.  
  
"I'm not doing anything," she replied resolutely.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What? They ask me out so I say yes! We were on a break, you know. I mean, what would you do if a guy started telling you that your lips are like cherries, or roses, or berries? And then they start talking all sweet, and you can't help it, because your bloody hormones are all crazy! It feels so good to have all their attention," Ginny sighed in a singsong voice.  
  
"You can't just snog everyone who says you're pretty," Hermione scolded. "What happened to morals? Witches have every right that Wizards do!"   
  
"I just can't say no!" Ginny replied stomping off down the hall. Hermione gave up and returned to the common room, only to be greeted by the most unusual of sights. 


	5. Paradise

Harry was standing atop a table while the other boys held out their wands and tried to ward off the young girls. Ron threw him his invisibility cloak, while Seamus set off a few firecrackers, sending the rabid young girls off running. Harry quickly adorned his cloak and snaked through the crowd, arriving by the door where he escaped, as Hermione opened it for him. He removed the cloak and bowed gratefully, while Hermione shook her head and smiled. Harry took off running, until he found himself face to face with the girl he was looking for.

"GINNY!" he bellowed as he stepped forwarded to hug the redhead. She stepped back and smiled at him weakly. "Ginny?" he repeated as the full picture of the girl before him settled in. He gaped as he watched her smooth her short grey skirt. Her top shirt buttons were unbuttoned and the slightest hint of a lacy black bra showed through, her grey sweater tied around her neck. Harry quickly grabbed the sweater away from her, and threw it against her chest. Ginny groaned and removed it. A tall dirty-blonde haired young man with a dusting of freckles across his nose walked down the hall towards Ginny and Harry.

The young man, not really noticing Ginny, walked straight up to Harry and opened up a suitcase. "You look like a fellow who needs some help. How about something to take your mind off of work? Look here, I got some brand new items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he pitched, stepping between the two students.

"Danny!" Ginny shrieked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her feet anxiously.

"Oh my darling! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" Danny gushed. Ginny smiled and batted her eyelashes prettily.

"You didn't see her? She has bright red hair! And these Wheezes? Where did you get them?" Harry demanded.

"Well, let's just say they fell off the back of broom, all right mate?" Danny continued. Harry wrinkled his nose and glared at Ginny. Ginny ignored him and continued to stare at Danny with stars in her eyes. Danny looked at Harry who only groaned and walked away from him in utter disgust. Danny shouted after him, "I'll see you later then, mate!"

Ginny paused momentarily as she thought about what to say to Danny before asking, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Danny smiled casually and wrapped his finger around a loose strand of Ginny's bright red hair and answered, "I think you're one of the sexiest girls in this school."

Ginny blushed and asked, "You love me, don't you?"

Danny froze at the sound of the word "love" but as he looked at the scantily clad young girl before him, he replied, "sure I do…didn't I say I wanted to take you to paradise?"

"Really? Where's paradise?" Ginny asked, her bright eyes shining excitedly.

Danny grinned. "It's where no one will bother us, and I can prove to you how much I do love you. How much I love every part of you." With the last sentence, his lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, winking slyly.

"Well…would you marry me?" Ginny blurted.

"Marry you? Me, I? Marry you?" Danny stammered confusedly, as he drew away from Ginny. Ginny, mishearing him, jumped up in excitement and hugged Danny tightly. "I KNEW you love me! Wait 'til I tell all the girls!" She kissed his cheek and ran off towards the girl's dorm leaving Danny stuck with the problem of this engagement of sorts.


	6. Threats

As Hermione walked down the hall she passed an overly excited Ginny who bellowed, "Danny loves me!" as she ran past. Hermione shook her head as she headed to class early, trying to place herself outside of the craziness that seemed to take hold of Hogwarts overnight.

Class was mostly normal except Harry seemed to be in a sour mood, while Ron kept smiling broadly when Hermione glanced his way. After a while she just laughed it off, while the two boys got into an intense discussion about the well being of a certain young redhead.

The class ended about as quickly as it started and the students began to file out of the room uneventfully, if you ignored when Neville's bag ripped open and spilled parchment all over the floor, blocking the door way for five minutes.

"Ms. Granger, I'd like to have a word with you," Professor McGonagall said as the students exited the room, stepping around Neville unsympathetically. Hermione waved Harry and Ron off, and they left the classroom quickly.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at her professor's worried expression.

"Well…you know that we are faced with an impending war," the older witch began. She looked over to the window and sighed. "Hermione, what I will ask you may seem a bit unfair." Hermione braced herself quietly. "With this year half over…Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that the students must take a stand against this war, against evil. You know that there will be a Yule Ball, as a symbol of solidarity…" the witch broke.

"Professor, what are you trying to get at?"

"Naturally you would escort Mr. MacMillan as per tradition. But this year, we have decided that we will ask that this tradition be relaxed for this reason. Mr. MacMillan is escorting a Ravenclaw, I believe Ms. MacDougal has accepted. Ms. Granger, I would like to ask you to take Mr. Malfoy," the Professor said with a hint of sadness.

Hermione gasped and dropped her books in surprise. The two witches collected the books silently.

"As I understand, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape have already spoken to him, and he has accepted. Please consider it. Think of the statement you will be making."

Hermione managed to shake her shock enough to nod her head. She walked out the door silently, not looking back to see the look of concern on the older witch's face. As Hermione rounded the corner, the shock still apparent on her face, she ran into Malfoy.

Hermione looked at the light-haired boy in front of her with a look of fear and sadness. "Granger…" he hissed softly.

Hermione looked around the empty hallway before replying, "Malfoy."

"I suppose you've heard the good news," he whispered. His voice seemed to echo in her ears despite how quiet he was.

"I have."

"I bet you're asking one question Granger. Why did I accept?" he smirked. Hermione nodded in agreeement. She would've gone with Blaise Zabini, or even Crabbe or Goyle. She couldn't imagine having to go with Malfoy. "Well Granger… I have a plan for you."

Hermione's shock finally wore off enough for Hermione to regain her wits. "What Malfoy? Murder me at the ball as symbol of goodwill towards all muggle-born?"

"No Granger. You see my father and I have an idea. You see there aren't many of us purebloods anymore. Often times, there are miscarriages in pureblood families. I've learned enough to know that the way to stop this is to marry someone not pureblood. That's where you come in Granger. You're fresh blood."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, who only smirked in response. "I'm more than just fresh blood."

"You're right. You're the top of the class. The most promising young witch in almost all of Europe. As much as it kills me to say this-"

"I wish it would," she spat.

"Feisty Granger," he smirked almost seductively. "I need you. I want you, and I know you this Granger…I tend to get I want."

"You're not getting me," Hermione hissed angrily.

"I'm sure you remember Ms. Turpin. I was going to try with her first…but she resisted. I believe she's recovering at home."

Hermione looked at Malfoy with a look of utter disgust. She had heard that a seventh year girl was removed from Hogwarts because she was almost raped and wished to go home. She looked at Malfoy angrily, and raised her hand to slap him, but was stopped by Malfoy. He grabbed her by her throat and looked into her eyes threateningly. He stopped himself from doing anything else and let go of the girl. Hermione slumped against the wall, grabbing her own throat nervously.

"I suggest you wear this. It was my mothers, but she had it cut to fit you. You'll see Granger…don't fight it," he whispered as he handed her a box gifted wrapped with an emerald bow. As she took the box, he leaned in close and caressed her neck softly. She couldn't help it, but she felt shivers running down her spine as his cold fingers touched her warm skin. He placed his lips close, so that his breath tickled her ear. Smiling at his success he whispered, "I already won."

Malfoy slithered off towards the dungeons, leaving Hermione feeling sorry for herself. Suddenly the emptiness of the hallway hit her, and Hermione fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt genuinely terrified of something, something she couldn't identify. So she sat alone on the cold floor, crying softly, until she felt she didn't have the strength to cry any longer. Hermione did the only thing she could do, she searched for Ron and Harry.

* * *

So I just added two new chapters. I hope this story starts to become interesting, and I really want people to review it. Please. I need love in my life. I do. This is all I have. Isn't that sad and pathetic? Oh and for the last time, yes I know they're OC, that's the point! 


	7. What People Say

Hermione raced from the quidditch pitch (where she had earlier witnessed the synchronized acrobatics), to the Gryffindor common room, not finding either of the boys. Hermione abandoned her search for comfort and seated herself among the crowd of girls already in the room. It was then that she noticed there were some non-Gryffindor girls in the room, but she didn't question it, as everything just seemed to be strange recently. Hannah Abbott waved her over and Hermione smiled weakly as she took a seat. She took a moment to catch her breath while Hannah settled next to her with the intent of trying to clear things up for her.

"It was Lavender's idea," Hannah explained to the confused girl. "I believe she has asked for McGonagall's permission, but you can't be sure with Lavender now can you?"

Lavender was in the middle of showing off her necklace that one of her many admirers gave her. "Isn't it absolutely darling?" she gushed, while the other girls nodded in agreement. Lavender wrinkled her nose as she fingered the delicate silver chain. "Poor boy, he would've won me over, but he forgot one thing…"

"What Lavender?" asked Susan Bones.

"Why the matching earrings, of course." Lavender giggled and tossed the necklace unto a side table, while Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Can you imagine, that this is our last year? I mean, who knows what will become of us. Marriage for instance!" Parvati howled, casting teasing glances at Hermione.

"Many a new day will come before I do…" mumbled Hermione absentmindedly. The girls giggled and rallied around her.

Lavender jumped out in agreement. "I enjoy this part of my life far too much! I can't imagine not having this much attention with the lavish gifts-"

Parvati interrupted, "And for the ladies who intend to do something other than be a pretty face, we should have time to become what we could. I for one, would love to see the world."

"I want to write plays," mumbled Hannah to Hermione softly. Something which surprised Hermione, but she smiled reassuringly.

"Well we will all have to adjust to life under the strict rule of Hermione, Mistress of Magic." Padma smiled at Hermione and the girls laughed, and for that moment, Hermione forgot the feeling of Malfoy's nails digging into her skin, and she laughed so hard until she sobbed with laughter.

While Hermione and the girls giggled at the prospect of the future, several young men where having a discussion of their own. In a corner of the library, away from the careful eye of Madame Pince, Daniel and several others were deep in conversation. Well, Daniel was trying to convince Ron of his intentions for Ginny, while Seamus, Dean and others held the redhead back.

"I swear Ron! I can't marry her! I swear I'll break it off! I can't handle the pressure!"

"You break her heart and I'll break you! You bloody coward!" Ron howled, trying to fly across the table to strangle the boy, while Anthony Goldstein and others pulled him back.

"QUIET!" hissed Madame Pince, sending the boys back to their seats.

"It is true, Lavender keeps implying she wants something more," Seamus whispered across the table to Ron. "I spent every last penny on that girl, and she still wants more. I don't know why I bother."

"Maybe because she's the hottest girl in the class," Dean howled. Madame Pince glared at him and he held up his hands in defeat. "I mean, after the twins of course. At least Padma is happy with the way things are." There was a pause as Dean thought about his relationship with Padma. He frowned and then scrunched up his face. "I think."

"I swear these girls are getting ridiculous," Daniel chimed, only prompted glares from Madame Pince and Ron.

"The way some of them behave, it's a scandal!" shouted Seamus as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It's an outrage!" agreed Daniel. Madame Pince flew out of her desk and grabbed the two boys by their ears and dragged them out of the library. Dean began to laugh hysterically. Madame Pince immediately flew back to the table and continued to remove each seventh year boy from the table. The boys eventually scattered, and returned to their own common rooms.

As the Gryffindor boys began to invade the common room, the girls from the other houses quickly dispersed leaving a few boys completely confused. Ron and Dean looked around the room at the chaotic scene and tried to ignore the strange situation. Lavender and Parvati snuck up to their dorm, gossiping amiably about the girls' meeting just moments ago. After a few flicks of her wand, Hermione had the room in a somewhat tolerable state, considering the mess the girls had left it in. When she had turned back around she noticed that she was alone with Ron. He shuffled his feet nervously for a moment before regaining his courage momentarily. He took a step towards Hermione and grinned. The two stood silently for a moment trying to decide who would make the first move. Hermione thought to ask Ron about Quidditch remembering the aerial stunts the boys had pulled, but was interrupted by Ron.

"So Hermione, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione blushed. As soon as her face filled with red, it just as quickly vanished, as she thought quickly of McGonagall and sighed. "I do have a date, if that's what you want to know," she replied trying to make it sound like she was teasing him, though the identity of her date wasn't much of a joke in her opinion. At least it wasn't an amusing one; it was more like a cruel prank one played on their sibling after they tormented them for days on end.

"Well, I know Macmillian is taking Morag MacDougal, so you're not taking the Head Boy. Did Harry ask you?" he asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling at his concern (albeit selfish concern), but shook her head no. Ron wrinkled his brow as he thought of names of seventh year males without dates. Before he could name someone, Hermione interrupted his thoughts with a quiet, "I'm going with Malfoy."

Ron took a step back, unsure of what she had just said. "Did you say Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded uneasily. Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. He was about to ask if she was joking when Hermione began to explain her situation reluctantly. "I don't want to. He's pure evil. It was McGonagall's idea-" she broke before Ron could silence her. He clapped his hand over her mouth, and smiled reassuringly. She pried his hand away from her and spun on her heel.

Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand as she turned to go upstairs. He entwined his fingers with hers, an act that caught her off-guard, as Ron never seemed brave enough to do something of the sort. Hermione stopped walked and looked at Ron from the first step. At that height she was almost eye-level with the lanky redhead, and she found herself being held close to him. Hermione gasped suddenly. Ron looked down at her and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Hermione don't look at me that way," he whispered softly.

"What?" she asked

"People will say we're in love," he replied.

Don't they already think that? she wondered. They stood like that for a moment before

"Goodnight," he smiled as he turned towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione smiled to herself as she retired to her room, glancing back to see the retreating form of her favorite redhead. She tried not to let her problems regarding the Yule Ball dishearten her as she preferred to think only of what happened in the past few moments.

While most of the students slumbered cozily in their beds, Ron Weasley had decided to confront his fears. As usual Ron needed the help of a friend and that friend's invisibility cloak.


	8. Ferret & the Lonely Room

Ron led the way towards the dungeons while Harry brought up the rear. Ron had somehow pressured the already wary Harry into sneaking out to do this. It didn't take much to convince Harry to tag along; it was after all for Hermione's benefit. Harry had reassured his friend that Hermione and Ron would finally be together, although Harry's own outlook on his future regarding Ginny Weasley was bleak. The two searched the halls for a stray Slytherin without much success until they nearly ran into Millicent Bulstrode. They followed her quietly as she returned to her house. As she entered the passageway to the common room, Harry and Ron slipped through undetected.

They stood to the corner as the Slytherins that remained in the common room began to make their way to their dorms. Harry reached into his cloak pocket and retrieved his faithful Marauder's Map only to see that Malfoy was not in his dorm. In fact he wasn't in the dungeons at all. Harry's eyes frantically searched the map looking for a dot labeled "Draco Malfoy." Finally Malfoy appeared on the map near the stairs to the dungeons. The two remained under the invisibility cloak until Malfoy entered the common room. Ron slipped out of the cloak and into the shadows while Harry crept up behind Malfoy. Harry managed to perform a silencing charm on Malfoy wordlessly, while Ron stepped out of the shadows. Malfoy began to flail about and attempted to remove the charm himself, but was stopped when Ron whispered, "Expelliarmus" and Harry added his "Petrificus Totalus." Wandless and motionless, Malfoy wasn't given much of an opportunity to defend himself.

"We'll remove all the spells if you talk," Ron stated bluntly. Malfoy was restored to his mobile state, but Ron held onto the wand just in case.

"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered, accepting his disadvantages.

"I think you know why we're here," Ron answered. Harry for once backed down and stood watch at the entrances to the dorms. Ron needed to fight this battle for himself.

Malfoy smirked. "You're concerned about your little girlfriend and her insatiable appetite for me."

"We both know she hates you." Even in the dim candlelight of the room, it was quite clear that Ron was turning a deep shade of red. His fingers closed tightly around Malfoy's wand, feeling the wood start to crack slightly.

"You're being strangely articulate. Well in response to that Weasel, I plan on changing that."

Ron's initial response was to ask him how, but for perhaps the first time in his life, Ron restrained himself, afraid of the answer Malfoy would give. "You could have the pick of any girl here," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Malfoy agreed. "You're quite right. Look there."

Ron looked over to where Malfoy was pointing. It was a wall with pictures of scantily clad girls. Upon closer inspection, Ron realized that many of them were sixth and seventh years girls in their underwear. A scroll hung atop the wall with the words, "Wall of Shame," written across them. Ron drew back, repulsed at the sight.

"What's wrong Weasel? Too much for you?" Malfoy snarled. Ron looked over at Harry who shook his head in disgust.

"Malfoy-"

"Actually, your girlfriend will be my biggest conquest."

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Ron's shoulder to hold him back. Ron grunted out some of his aggression, but was having difficulty containing himself.

"You heard about that poor girl?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"Which one?" Harry asked. Ron glared at his friend.

"The one they found brutally beaten in the garden."

"Yeah. I heard she was found almost naked. She was delusional and kept mumbling the same thing over and over. 'Home' she said," Harry trailed, horrified by the story he told. Ron glanced at him, as repulsed as Harry was.

Malfoy glared. "Maybe the bitch got what she deserved. Those things don't happen unless provoked," he hissed. There was triumph written in his eyes. Ron felt the malice and the hatred encircling Malfoy, and began to feel ill.

Harry took this as his cue to remove Ron from the room. Harry unfolded the cloak and pushed Ron towards the door. Ron snatched the cloak out of Harry's arms and stormed towards the door. He stopped and growled, "Don't do anything stupid Malfoy. We wouldn't want you in trouble, now." Harry continued to lead Ron out before either one of them started something they would regret.

Harry navigated the way back to the dorm with the aid of his map. Ron walked behind him mutely. After a few moments of silence, Ron mumbled angrily, "Merlin, I wish that bastard was dead. I'd be the one to send him to his grave, gladly."

Harry snorted in amusement. "The daisies in the dell will give out a different smell because poor Ferret is underneath the ground," Ron continued. They returned to the dorm slightly shaken by Malfoy's psychotic ramblings playing in their heads. Ron finally closed his eyes after vowing to give his life to protect Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not take threats easily. For years now he had to deal with the prefect Golden Trio and their seemingly wholesome characteristics. Draco sneered as he made his way over to an armchair. "All the things I wish for will turn out like I want them to be," he comforted himself. He thought of Ron and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm better than that smart ass weasel who thinks he is better than me," he growled. He smirked as he spied his hazy reflection in window. Even in the dim moonlight he saw that he was still the picture of perfect refinement, with the finest school robes and well-bred features. He would prove that the high-born always got what they wanted. This time he wanted Hermione Granger, and if his past was any sign, he would get her. "I'm not gonna leave her alone. I'm going outside, and get myself a bride. Get that woman to call my own," he resolved as he began plotting his next move. This time there would be no interruptions from Weasley and Potter. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N**_: Okay so this is about done. As I see it, there's about four more chapters left to go. I hope people are enjoying this because I think I've spent too much time this summer reading Harry Potter. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing, just that I've been really lazy about everything else. Im me, e-mail me, beg me to write. I need motivation people, and you're my only hope. By the way, I know everyone is OOC that's the whole point. People...parody. I was bored and listening to the Oklahoma soundtrack. I've said this before. Anyways, enjoy._

_Ooooh, what's gonna happen next? If you've seen the musical you probably know. Does Draco get his wish? Does Ron save Hermione?Is Hermione going to burst out into song? Are acromantulas invading my bedroom? (No but ants are.) Have I seen Sense and Sensibilty and have really considered forgiving Snape for being such a horrible bastard in the 6th book? Okay yeah, for a split second, then I realized that Colonel Brandon was Alan Rickman, not Snape. Snape is evil, regardless of who portrays him in the movies. Okay I'm done._


	9. Many a New Day

"Hello Ladies!" a girl squealed as she ran into the common room. Hermione turned to see Lavender running in excitedly. Ron followed her closely looking somewhat dejected. Lavender smiled prettily as Parvati and a few other Gryffindor girls off all years huddled around her. "Ron is taking me to the Yule Ball!"

Hermione coughed in surprise, looking around the common room for Ron. Apparently Ron had disappeared up the stairs to hide from his date.

Parvati asked Lavender the question that was on everyone's minds. "What about Seamus? I thought you two were together," she stated.

"Seamus?" Lavender burst into hysterical laughter. "He's just one of my many admirers," she smiled coquettishly. The girls groaned and began to separate from Lavender.

"Lavender, you're not still holding a torch for your dear "Won-Won." Are you?" Parvati inquired. Hermione pretended to immerse herself into her Advanced Potions book while eavesdropping on the two gossips.

"Of my options, he was the best one. I'd much rather go with the much-improved quidditch keeper who's also a hero, than someone who was just pulled onto the team because Ginny Weasley was desperate for replacements," Lavender replied. "Besides, what if I still am attracted to him?"

Hermione coughed loudly and the two girls looked up. Lavender's face fell as she noticed Hermione sitting quietly in the corner. Parvati offered a tight lipped smile before the two girls gathered their things and fled the common room. Hermione sighed deeply and closed her eyes trying to refocus her concentration to her studies. Things were getting too strange lately, and Hermione didn't know if she could stand it anymore. Frustrated with Potions, she tossed the book aside and tried to work on her other classes before she was disturbed by the sound of a creaking stair. Hermione quickly regretted not going to the library like she had planned earlier. She looked up to see Ron trying to sneak downstairs to the common room.

"Is she here?" he stage whispered with a semi-terrified look in his eye.

"Who?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Lavender," Ron stated with a hint of reluctance.

"If you're trying to hide from her, why are you taking her to the Yule Ball?" Hermione turned to look Ron in the eyes for his response. She studied his face for a moment, noting the exact second his ears tinged with pink.

"Because she asked me and you can't say no to Lavender," Ron informed his toes. Hermione swore if he looked any harder at his feet, he would burn holes in his shoes. For a second, Hermione debated whether he deserved that or not. She realized that she was being silly and jealous and tried to deal with the topic of Lavender in a more delicate fashion.

"Ron, you two took ages to break it off last year. You spent the good part of the year regretting every moment of it," she chided gently. Ron bit his lip nervously. He hated that Hermione always seemed to know everything.

"Well you spent a good part of that same year hiding from me," he blurted out in defense. One look at Hermione's crestfallen face and he kicked himself mentally for reacting the way he did.

"Because Ron, you and Lavender carried on like two dogs in heat," she spat, gritting her teeth. Suddenly she had the urge to throw her books at his head. She wanted to scream at him for not thinking how all those times she found the two kissing in the common room made her feel. No wonder the two of them never seemed to state how they really felt, they were too prideful to confess to anything. No wonder people were still waiting for them to make it official. At the rate Hermione and Ron were going, the next generation of Hogwarts students would be married before they ever told each other how they really felt.

"Were you jealous?" He grinned wickedly as he waited for her retort. Hermione's mouth hung open at the implications of Ron's statement.

"Why you arrogant little-" she began, stopping herself from saying something she would later regret. "Why would I be jealous of Lavender? Tell me 'won won.' Why would I be jealous of someone who can't seem to make any sense of her own personality unless she's attached to someone? You were her toy for several months 'won won.' Why else would someone stay in a relationship they didn't want any part of?" Hermione bellowed. A few passing third years watched with widened eyes as their Head Girl seemed on the verge of strangling her best friend. They all giggled every time Hermione referred to Ron as 'won won,' remember the dramatic scenes Lavender carried on last year. Ron however did not enjoy hearing that horrible pet name being used.

Ron couldn't think of any smart comments (especially against Hermione), and knew bringing up Viktor Krum would just get her even angrier. So instead he stormed out of the common room, dragging Hermione away from the small crowd of nosy Gryffindors.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Dating Lavender, I mean. Turned out it wasn't," he stated firmly.

Hermione sighed and tried not to let her own insecurities regarding Ron reveal themselves through this conversation. "Are you still attracted to her?" she asked so quietly, she was almost sure that he didn't hear her. Ron of course did hear her, and was upset that she would ask it.

He looked at her sadly before whispering her name. He turned away and began to walk down the hall. Hermione suddenly felt crushed that she had upset him. She hated fighting with Ron. She knew the best course of action would be to sit for a while and let him cool down before things escalated any further, but it was hard trying to pretend things would be fine, when she couldn't see how they would be.

Hermione slumped into an armchair by the fireplace, closed her eyes, and tried to remember when her life wasn't so stressful. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, a loud giggling disrupted her meditation. She opened one eye to see Ginny and Daniel standing in the doorway, Ginny giggling as Daniel held her. Ginny pawed at him and rested her head against his shoulder, while Daniel patted her shoulder gently with a strange smile on his face. Ginny smiled brightly as she stood in Daniel's awkward embrace. Even Hermione had to smile as she watched her friend embrace love. Hermione had to admit that she was having a tough time handling it herself.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny screamed happily as she ran to hug her best friend. "I have the most wonderful news!" Ginny squealed and cooed so gaily that Hermione was afraid that someone had slipped her some sort of illegal substance. This was Ginny Weasley who was gushing over some boyfriend, but no matter how alarming it would normally be, Hermione reminded herself that nothing was making sense. She tried not to let the shock show on her face.

"What?" she asked through her plastic smile.

"Daniel and I are getting married!" she screeched. Ginny seemed to claw at Daniel to try and get him to show some sort of emotion other than complete fear. He looked at Hermione with a sort of helplessness that almost made her feel sorry for him, if other emotions weren't preventing a rush of sympathy.

"What?" Hermione paled at the though of Ron's reaction to this. Hermione tried to look past recent events and thought of this in a normal sense. Ginny Weasley, barely sixteen years old, all of a sudden wanted to get married to a sixth year she knew for about a week. Hermione was not pleased. The brunette grabbed her smiling redhead friend and dragged her across the room, resisting all urge to slap her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I hope you are joking," Hermione hissed as she eyed Daniel warily.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. For a split second Hermione thought this was in fact a joke, until Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped her arm playfully. "Of course not! I love Daniel!"

"Ginny, you couldn't possibly know what love is."

"Of course I do! I love Daniel as much as you love Ron."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it quickly. She shook her head and tried to think of a witty comment, but only found that her audience had run off.

"Where in Merlin's name did that girl go?" Hermione pondered out loud while she looked around the room.

The portrait hole opened and Daniel slipped through, smiling at Hermione brightly.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione questioned him angrily. "Did Ginny give out the password? I swear, that girl is getting-"

"Before you get all crazy, I told Ginny I forgot my bag and she asked the fat lady to let me in. Ginny's right outside. I swear." He threw his hands up in defense and bowed his head slightly in deference to her.

"Well what is with you anyway? You're supposed to mad for her," Hermione spat offhandedly.

"Right. I am trying to break it off… I am." Daniel seemed apologetic for the whole situation. Hermione supposed that Ron had a chat with him earlier.

"I'm sure."

"Besides, the reason I cam back is because I have something that might be of use to you. Now, I couldn't help overhearing some of the conversation earlier, and I know you're having some issues so, here," Daniel smiled as he handed Hermione a small vial with a silvery potion inside. She turned the bottle over in her hand, trying to identify the contents. She removed the cork and waved her hand over the top, wafting the scent towards her nose.

"Seems harmless. It looks like a sleeping draught," Hermione frowned. Daniel blushed furiously and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that's the magic of it. It seems like an ordinary sleeping draught, when it is in fact something much better," He stammered nervously, trying not to let Hermione intimidate him.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Listen. Just take it before bed, and everything will seem a lot clearer," he smiled reassuringly before disappearing out the door.

Hermione groaned and placed the vial into her pocket, forgetting about it for the rest of the evening. The evening had passed by quietly, until dinner when Hermione had wandered down to the Great Hall, only to be attacked by sixth and seventh year Gryffindor girls. The girls, under Lavender's direction, had taken over one end of the Gryffindor table and continued their gossip from the day before. Hermione searched the table for Harry or Ron to save her from the gaggle of giggling girls, but couldn't find either boy in the hall. Hermione gave up and sat down beside Ginny, an empty smile plastered on her face.

"Hermione, are you all right with Lavender and Ron?" Parvati asked quietly, while the girls giggled over Lavender's new choice in nail polish."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Parvati frowned and reached across the table to hold Hermione's hand sympathetically. Hermione's wrinkled her nose in confusion but tried to keep a straight face as Parvati "consoled" her theatrically.

"Make up your mind," Ginny advised Hermione knowingly.

"Make up your mind thoroughly, Hermione dear," Parvati agreed.

The two girls then turned back to the conversation that Lavender had started, leaving Hermione feeling only more confused. She knew what they were trying to imply, but she couldn't see the point of loving someone who was reluctant to love you back. Hermione shook the thoughts of Ron and love out of her head, and after a few bites of her dinner, excused herself from the table. She didn't notice the pair of grey eyes that followed her as she walked out of the hall.

As she got ready for an early night's sleep Hermione tried to clear her mind of all the information and gossip she attained in the day. Her mind was buzzing with these new revelations, and she still couldn't shake the feeling of being pulled into a parallel world. That would be the simple way of explaining the way people were behaving.

Hermione's hand instinctively found its way into her cloak pocket, where her fingers seemed to find the vial. She tried to let go, but something made her hold one to the vial. Soon she was lying in bed, with the empty bottle lying beside her.

Her dreams were frantic with images of Ron. She found herself running to him, searching for him, but only found cold corridors and locked doors. Suddenly, she saw a figure ahead of her, and she ran to him, calling out to Ron. When she reached the man, she spotted his blond hair and began to slow down. She tried to turn the other way, but found herself being grabbed by a dream Malfoy. She screamed and called for Ron, only to watch Malfoy and his death eater friends kill him and then drag her off to a cellar.

She awoke in a cold sweat, with the feeling of Malfoy's tight grasp on her wrists. She pulled her blankets tight around her and curled up into a fetal position, crying softly as she thought about how she would endanger Ron's life by being with him. She resolved to follow Malfoy until another option presented itself, allowing Ron to be safe.

Meanwhile, Ron sat quietly on the edge of his bed, thinking about his Malfoy situation. He looked down and read a folded piece of parchment, mumbling the words to himself. He would figure out a way to save Hermione from whatever Malfoy had planned, no matter what it took.


	10. People Will Say We're In Love

Finally after days of agonizing over it, the Yule Ball had arrived. Hermione still hadn't worked up the courage to unwrap the present from Malfoy convinced it was laced in some sort of poison. For the past week, Hermione awoke from nightmare, clawing at her skin after envisioning herself in the dress, her skin slowly becoming saturated with some untraceable poison. She would then spend a good part of her morning preparations using charms to conceal the scratches she inflicted upon herself from fear.

The dress turned out to be harmless. The alterations Malfoy had made were nearly perfect, posing the question as to how he was able to gauge her size so accurately. Hermione quickly dismissed the question, trying not to let all the disgusting thoughts take hold of her. Every where else in the castle older students were running around excitedly, ready for the minute respite from the war around them. She could almost feel the happiness of her peers echoing in the hallways.

She examined herself cautiously in the mirror. The silver of the dress was created to match the cold grey eyes of the Malfoy men, which Hermione couldn't detest more. Her shoulders shook as she collapsed into tears while slipping her shoes on her feet. The fabric wrinkled and her hairstyle began to fall apart as she failed to secure it in place. She sat still for a moment, staring at her bed across the room. Ernie peered into the room to say a quick hello before disappearing down the stairs off to meet Morag. Hermione pulled herself to her feet and began to try to pretend she was fine. She pulled her curly hair back into a loose ponytail, while using a few spells to tame the damage she had done to the dress. She didn't care for makeup (she would probably spend half of the night weeping quietly in an empty stall in the girl's restroom, anyway), and her jewelry was limited to a small pearl necklace and matching earrings. If Malfoy asked anything about them, she would simply tell him that her mudblood parents gave them to her. The thought of his reaction to that news brought a smile to her lips.

She made her way down to the Great Hall alone, planning to meet Malfoy there. Anyway she could limit her time spent alone with him, she was fine. Unfortunately, she spied him making his way down the hall towards her as she rounded the corner towards the Yule Ball.

"I was going to meet you at the Ball," Hermione stated flatly.

Malfoy smirked. "And miss the chance to see Weasley go completely mad at the sight of us together?"

Malfoy smiled as he walked Hermione down the hall, a facial expression which seemed foreign and cruel on his face. "Tolerable," he evaluated as he took her arm in his. "Even your hair looks acceptable." Hermione swallowed and blinked back angry tears that were threatening to fall. She would not let herself become the weeping innocent maid who needed rescuing tonight. She had shed enough tears over this; she was stronger than this. Malfoy joined the queue of couples waiting to enter the ball with Hermione reluctantly clinging to his arm. There were a few whispers as people began to notice the two. Malfoy smirked at the students around him, while Hermione stared at the doorway blankly, pretending not to notice the intense stares. They were joined shortly by Ernie Macmillan and Morag MacDougal. Morag chatted amiably separating Hermione from her date temporarily. The heads and their escorts were called to the front of the line and ushered in to a table that was large enough to seat all the prefects and their dates. Hermione looked down the table to see Ron entering with Lavender while Harry took his seat at another table, where he was joined by Neville and Luna.

This Yule Ball was a lot less formal than the previous one, prompting many of the boys to forgo their clumsy dress robes for typical muggle formal wear. Harry was wearing a simple black suit with a plain white shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top and missing a tie. Malfoy observed the general lack of dress robes and commented on the need to reeducate society on propriety and social conduct. Hermione smiled as she noticed Ron wearing a muggle suit, possibly one of Harry's, as the trousers seemed a little long for him. Neville wore traditional dress robes while Luna seemed to carry enough eccentricity for the two of them in her royal blue ball gown with what looked like miniature Dalmatian-print disco balls linked to a silver chain that formed a long necklace that draped down to her belly button (despite wrapping it around three times), with matching dangling earrings. Her hair was secured in a tight blond bun with a clip that looked remarkably like a screwdriver. Upon closer inspection, Hermione found that it was in fact a screwdriver, wrapped tightly with a rubber band. Hermione didn't even try to reason that one out.

The rest of the students had filed in after the prefects and heads and were now mingling. Most of the table was now empty as her fellow prefects left to find their friends. Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall speaking to Professor Sinastra, while Snape pretended to listen to whatever Professor Flitwick was discussing. She politely excused herself while Malfoy was distracted by Ernie and Morag's argument over quidditch teams and took this as the chance to escape, pushing through the crowd towards Harry and Ron. Harry smiled and hugged her assuring her that she looked beautiful albeit slightly shell-shocked. Ron smiled briefly before turning his attention to Malfoy who had noticed her disappearance and was now glaring at the trio while Ernie babbled loudly in his ear.

Harry then broke the tense silence between the trio by commenting on the hall. Hermione had been too distracted to notice the decorations earlier, but now was blown away by it. The hall was decked out in a typical Christmas fashion with all the magical trimmings. The tables were rearranged to form the larger prefect table and staff table with smaller tables for other students. The floor was charmed to look like a snow covered field, and a few fifth years had started a small snowball fight in the corner. A large evergreen stood behind the prefect table, alight with all its Christmas finery, including floating candles and color changing glass ornaments. The dance floor was a frozen pond, charmed so students wouldn't go crashing into one another. There was a small stage in the corner where a ragtag group of wizards sat unpacking their instruments. The prefects in charge of music had done away with the typical Weird Sisters and found a little known jazz rock band that had some completely unpronounceable name from some Eastern European country. Hermione heard people referring to them as gypsies even after the band was introduced, and from that point on, they were described simply as the gypsy band.

The band started to play some popular jazz muggle songs and the students began to dance as the music picked up. Despite the request for students to bring dates from outside the house, only a few had actually bothered to listen. The Slytherins separated themselves most visibly from the rest of the school, heckling the band for the horrible music (as Pansy Parkinson put it).

Harry was now dancing with Hermione for the moment, while Ron danced awkwardly with Lavender. Noting his friend's discomfort, Harry cut in and took Ron's place, leaving Ron to dance with Hermione. Hermione teased Ron for his horrible dancing and he laughed, trying not to step on Hermione's exposed toes.

"Who wears open toe shoes to a Yule Ball anyway?" he joked. Hermione frowned and yelped when Ron stepped on her right foot. "You see what sort of problem you've caused with those blasted shoes?" he teased again, before pulling her closer promising not to do it again.

McGonagall began separating couples from the same house, pulling Hermione away from Ron.

"Now students, when we set rules regarding how we are to behave at the Yule Ball, I expect that the rules are to be followed. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff should be friends. Gryffindor and Slytherin should be friends. Despite years of rivalry, I think that now is the best time to put this all aside and unite. After all, Hogwarts students should stick together. So, Hufflepuff dance with Gryffindor and Slytherin with Ravenclaw." She paused and glared at the students.

"Let's experiment, shall we? The next dance is mandatory and your partner will be from another house. If you cannot find a partner from another house, then sit down," she said firmly. She gestured towards Ernie and Morag to set an example before turning her attention to Hermione.

"Get your filthy hands off my date Weasel," Malfoy growled. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand defiantly, despite her protestations.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"I believe you heard your Head of House just threaten the entire student body. I suggest you leave your little Mudblood princess for someone who's more able."

Ron lunged at Malfoy's throat before Harry pulled him back before Ron could land a punch. Malfoy laughed maliciously and made an obscene comment about "the Weasel's boy toy" saving the day before leading Hermione away from Ron. She whispered an apology before reminding him about the house points. Malfoy smirked triumphantly before taking Hermione's arm and leading her to the center of the dance floor, where Morag and Ernie were already dancing.

Hermione could feel students staring in disbelief as Malfoy snaked his arm around her waist. She glared at her partner urging him quietly to loosen his grip; he responded by pulling her closer and smirking at Ron.

Fearing the wrath of McGonagall and ashamed that Ron's inability to dance had not allowed her a proper chance to show off her vibrant yellow dress, Lavender had asked Daniel to dance, leaving a fuming Ginny behind. She began to argue with the girl quite loudly, forcing Ron to tear himself away from watching Hermione in order to intervene in the Ginny situation. Lavender barked at Ginny saying that Daniel had planned to leave her all along, while Ginny hissed all the promises Daniel had made her. Ron watched his sister's heart break and stepped between her and Daniel. With one swift motion, Ron had knocked Daniel to the floor, while Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her away from the scene. Professor McGonagall ran over to break up the fight, docking ten points from her house reluctantly. As she lectured Ron about inter-house cooperation, Daniel and Lavender had slipped away.

Ginny clenched her jaw and watched her head of house's retreating form disappear into the crowd. "Ron, I never liked that tramp Lavender," she stated firmly before turning on her heel and fleeing out the door. Harry nodded his head in agreement before running after her.

Ron sighed and retreated to the now empty prefect table, watching Hermione dance awkwardly with Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy's lips moved slowly, Hermione's eyes narrowing ever so slightly in response. Her lips remained drawn in a very severe frown, disregarding everything he said to her, becoming increasingly aware of the young man watching her quietly from his corner.

Outside the Hall, a devastated Ginny sat on the cold stone floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. Harry sat beside her and nudged her gently.

"Well I guess you've learned to be more careful about falling so easily in love," he joked quietly. Ginny turned her tear-stained face to him and shook her head remorsefully. She asked herself if it would be possible for Harry to still love her despite her mistakes.

"I only did the kind of things I ought to," she said quietly. "I mean to you, I was as faithful as can be," she paused and added "for me," as an afterthought. Harry groaned at Ginny's correction. "It gets unbelievably lonely you know."

"Oh believe me. I know. Besides, the whole thing doesn't sound very good to me," he replied. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears and she frowned reminding him that her embarrassing outburst in front of over half of the student population should be enough to tell him how regretful and apologetic she was. "Ginny, I know that was horribly embarrassing, but I need to know if you'd be faithful to me." Harry cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her swollen eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked disbelievingly. There was a slight glimmer of hope in Harry's words. She smiled at the young man in front of her, marveling at his sudden maturity. She asked herself how she could've ever cheated on him in any form, feeling nothing but love from his soft emerald eyes.

"Ginny, with me it's all or nothing. Is it all or nothing with you?" he asked sincerely. Ginny nodded dumbly. Harry frowned and continued, "It can't be 'in between.' It can't be 'now and then.' No half and half romance will do."

Ginny began to laugh at his demands placing her hand gently on his cheek, as if to silence him or mock him. Harry stated that he was serious and he couldn't just sit and wait for her to come around anymore. She smiled at him again before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"I promise you Harry Potter. I won't make the same mistake again," she swore as he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. The reunited couple sat quietly for a few minutes before standing and retreating to the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny reached down and entwined her fingers with his, saying, "I'll give you all of me." Harry kissed her firmly again before leading her through the portrait hole and saying goodnight. Both were finally at ease now that the whole situation had passed.

Elsewhere in the castle, the dance had ended and the students were escorted back to their dorms by the prefects. Hermione followed the Gryffindors back to the dorms dodging any awkward moment alone with Malfoy, who was swept away by his own house. Ron pushed through the crowd of Hufflepuffs in the doorway, trying to get to Hermione. Frantic, he snaked his arm through the crowd and pulled her around the corner.

Hermione panicked briefly, thinking it was Malfoy that came back for her. She was relieved to find a beaming redhead instead.

"Ron, you nearly scared me to death. I thought it was Malfoy," she hissed. He smiled and took her trembling hand in his, relishing the feeling of her fingers between his. In the dim light he could see her blushing as she pulled her hand away. She turned on her heel and started to walk towards the Head dorms still feeling slighted from Ron's earlier date with Lavender. She had promised herself that she wouldn't become some swooning blubbering idiot once Ron came to his senses. She had also promised herself earlier that she did not need Ron to validate her, and was not some ridiculous helpless maid in distress.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron whispered as she walked away.

Hermione stopped. She turned and stared blankly at the young man before her, unsure of what she had just heard. The sheepish look on his face told her that she had heard correctly.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked coyly. He stepped forward and took her hands in his again.

"I shouldn't have taken Lavender," he confessed stroking her palms

"I don't care that you took her. I'm just sorry that the entire school had to see Ginny's heart break because of that stupid girl," Hermione retorted.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Ginny is my friend. Why would I wish for bad-" she broke. Ron stepped forward and clapped his hand over her mouth.

"I meant you're lying about not caring about Lavender," he smiled. "Besides, the whole school is talking about us." Hermione paused. It was true; gossip about Ron and Hermione would only increase following the Ron's behavior at the Yule Ball, even if he was known for his short temper.

"Why do they think of stories that link my name with yours?" Hermione asked Ron. The corners of her mouth turned into a small smile that comforted Ron.

"Because bored children do evil things like that. Remember our 4th year?"

Hermione did remember. Even the Daily Prophet had invested in gossip regarding the young teens. She laughed softly. Ron grinned wildly at the memories of the raging jealousy he had felt seeing Hermione's name paired with others. He stepped forward and gently removed the hair tie that held her curly brown hair back. Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise and smirked as she watched Ron gaze down at her with nothing but affection. He pocketed the small hair tie prompting Hermione to comment.

"Ron, you're going to have to stop collecting my things. Are you building a shrine to me?" she giggled. The two had begun the slow walk back to Gryffindor Tower, careful not to attract the attention of the roaming Mrs. Norris.

"Are you worthy of a shrine?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Give me back my quills and books, you kleptomaniac."

"Why?" Ron asked. He had always taken these belongs of her under the pretext of being completely helpless in his N.E.W.T. level classes which Hermione never doubted. Somehow now, with the strange happenings and Ron's newfound courage in the matters of the heart, Hermione was even more uneasy with his behavior.

She sighed and turned to face him. "People will say we're in love," she mimicked. Ron grinned.

"It's not just me. Don't hold my arm like that," he teased, pointing with his free hand to his elbow that was held tight in the grasp of Hermione's slender fingers.

Hermione immediately let go of his arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It felt nice though," he whispered as he took a step towards her. "You know. Let them talk. Let them say we're in love."

"Ron-" she whispered, before he silenced her with a well-timed and gentle kiss.


	11. Finale

Hermione could feel the eyes of the entire hall on her as she entered. She could not help the blush that was blooming in her cheeks, as her eyes locked with Ron's and he winked merrily at her. As she suppressed this overwhelming joy, she reminded herself that after breakfast there was a mess that she had to sort.

"So, I take it you and Ron finally sorted things out?" Ginny asked coyly, her style of dress a little more subdued that Hermione had seen in recent days. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she took a seat beside her. "Well I don't understand why in Merlin's name you're sitting here with me, when my brother is over there swooning," Ginny smirked, gesturing down the table where Ron and Harry were joking around with the other boys in their year. Hermione caught Ron's eye again, and grinned widely as he winked again at her.

"People are staring, Ginny," Hermione stated, trying to regain her composure and filling her plate with eggs.

"Yes because they all heard about as Missus Granger and a Messer Weasley finally getting together."

Several boys stood and walked over to Hermione and Ginny. Dean sat down and smirked, "So I hear you're off the market, Hermione. Too bad it didn't happen sooner, we've had bet going. I had last week."

Seamus laughed, "I had graduation."

Hermione was scandalized at this. She looked at Ginny, who shrugged and announced, "I'm with Harry by the way." Hermione's head swirled with the new information being thrown at her. It was very rushed and too much for her to handle. Everyone had expected her with Ron. Harry and Ginny finally got together themselves. She still had an issue to sort with Malfoy. Ginny had yet to sort out the Daniel situation. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was still asleep.

Just when she was about to yell at Dean for his despicable bet, Ron swooped in and kissed Hermione on her forehead. There were a few catcalls and whistles at the table. Hermione had never been fond of public displays of affection, but right now, beside her favorite red-haired boy, she couldn't wait to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing Hermione to lean into his warm embrace.

As she was getting a taste of pure bliss, a deep voice growled, "Hands off her, Weasel."

Ron looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy, piss off." He stood from the bench, and towered over Malfoy. Malfoy refused to back down.

"She's mine. Granger and I had a little agreement." By now all attention had turned to the squabble over at the Gryffindor table.

"Funny, she didn't mention it." Hermione hated the scene they were causing. She hated the theatricality of it all, and she hated the fact that the men were discussing her without any attention to the fully functioning young woman before them.

"Let go of my fiancée," snarled Malfoy. Hermione sighed. This was tiresome.

"Fiancée? Malfoy, you little twat, you honestly-" Hermione snapped.

"Quiet woman. Get over here."

Before another word was uttered, a fist connected with Malfoy's jaw.

"MR. WEASLEY!" boomed a voice in the background. All heads turned around to see Professors McGonagall and Sinastra running forward through the crowd to subdue the young men.

"He deserved it ma'am," Ron stated flatly as he rubbed his fist tenderly.

"Yes, but we'll handle it from here," Professor McGonagall sighed as she restrained Malfoy with magical ropes, and escorted him out of the Great Hall.

Hermione frowned. That was a neat and tidy resolution to something she had blown way out of proportion. She shrugged and turned her attention to Ron, who she kissed gently, much to the delight of the students around them.

Ginny jumped up and hugged Harry in celebration. Harry returned the hug, before asking, "Wait, whatever happened Daniel?"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open once again revealing ecstatic Lavender and a sullen Daniel. "We're getting married!" she shrieked, as girls scrambled to see the large diamond ring now on his finger.

Daniel whimpered. "I had no choice. Her father had my balls quite literally in a vise."

Everyone laughed and someone began humming loudly. As the chorus started to swell, Hermione shook her head in disbelief. What was going on? She stopped a moment to contemplate this saga until a voice broke her out of her reverie. "Hermione," a voice said gently, as if not to disturb her. Hermione ignored it for a moment, until suddenly someone shouted at her.

"Hermione, wake up!" At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes opened and she glanced around her surroundings. She was on the steps to the Owlery. Brown packaging paper and string were crumpled at her feet, a large book in her lap.

"I've been looking all over for you. You've been working too hard, and falling asleep everywhere. I searched the returning students dormitory, the library, the astronomy tower-"

"Susan?" Hermione asked dazedly. Her forehead was cool from leaning again the cold stone walls. She rubbed her mouth, checking for any other embarrassing remnants of her public nap.

"Yes Hermione?' Susan laughed as she plopped down next to Hermione.

"I think I fell asleep."

Susan laughed. "I think you've seriously been overworking. I mean there are only about fifteen of us overly ambitious 8th years, but you've certainly set the bar quite high." At once, Hermione realized where she was. All she had dreamt, being head girl in her 7th year and living out a surreal fantasy, were exactly that, a surreal fantastic dream. She had gone up to send a letter to Ron, who was currently off in the States trying to expand Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to an international market. At the same time she had found a package for her from Ron. She had sat down to look at it, when she felt her eyes get heavy.

"What were you reading?" Susan lifted the book off Hermione's lap. "The Great American Musical? No wonder you fell asleep. By the way, Oklahoma was such a rubbish film," Susan observed as she noted the page Hermione was reading.

"I happen to like musical theatre. It's fun. Merlin knows we all need some of that." Hermione smiled. Over the holidays her and her mother had been watching all of the classic old musicals on television, and she had even roped Ron into sitting through Oklahoma. He thought cowboys were hysterical. He also seemed to remember Hermione's nerdish fondness and had sent her a gift straight from the Great White Way, along with a promise to revisit New York City with her and see a show "I think you'd like the new revival of Chicago, it's getting good reviews. I actually checked," he had written in his note. Hermione missed that boy. She sighed wistfully, while Susan stood, ready to get to work.

"All right Liza, come on. We've got a meeting with the Headmistress."

Hermione smiled and followed Susan down the stairs, clutching her book tightly. She was allowed to retreat into the fantasy of musicals; after all, she fully deserved her happy ending.


End file.
